


Kosakata

by rdb1707



Series: 一年的故事 - Kisah Satu Tahun [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu sore yang biasa bersama Wu Yifan—si guru Bahasa Korea super jahat—dan Huang Zitao, yang tak kunjung mahir berbahasa Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosakata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> \--
> 
> AU dimana Tao adalah pelajar internasional dari Tiongkok yang mengikuti kelas bahasa selama setahun di Seoul, sebelum ia mendaftar ke universitas di Korea. Sedangkan Kris adalah staf pengajar di sekolah bahasa. Sistem sekolah bahasa ini mirip seperti kelas di SMA, masuk jam 8 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore. Tiap kelas dipegang oleh satu guru yang sama selama setahun masa pengajaran.

“ _Laoshi_ , sampai kapan aku harus melakukan ini?” Zitao mengeluh, menatap lembar kerja Bahasa Korea-nya yang nampak tak berkesudahan. Dia merasa sudah mengerjakan lebih dari seratus soal dan pemuda di hadapannya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Zitao diperbolehkan pulang. Ini tidak adil. Zitao merengut.

“ _Laoshi_ …,” Zitao sekali lagi memanggil nama gurunya. Tetapi lelaki itu tak memberinya balasan. Malah, ia menunjukkan sikap acuh tak acuh.

Zitao mulai kesal. “Yifan _laoshi_!” teriaknya kencang sehingga mustahil bahwa Yifan tidak mendengar.

Yifan memutar matanya. “Apa?” tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sedari tadi Huang Zitao berbicara padanya dengan bahasa Mandarin. “Sudah kubilang, kerjakan dulu soalmu sampai selesai!”

“Tapi aku capek,” Zitao bersikeras membalas dalam bahasa Mandarin, “Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal lagi. Ini tidak adil.”

Yifan tertawa saja mendengar protes Zitao yang kekanakan. “Bukan salahku, ‘kan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu dapat nilai paling jelek di kelas?” Saat mengucapkannya, Yifan mengacak-acak rambut Zitao dan Zitao tidak suka. Muridnya itu hanya diam saja dan Yifan pun melanjutkan. “Baiklah, coba kita mengetes kosakatamu dulu. Aku akan mengucapkan bahasa Mandarinnya, dan kau akan menjawab padanannya dalam bahasa Korea. Bagaimana? Kau siap?”

_Mau aku tidak siap pun kau tetap akan memaksa,_ pikir Zitao sembari melengos. Dia sudah lebih dari tiga bulan menjadi murid Wu Yifan—gurunya itu tidak menerima kata ‘tidak’ walau yang diucapkannya adalah kalimat tanya. Zitao pasrah. “… Baiklah.”

Yifan kembali tertawa. “Mukamu jangan sedih begitu, dong!” kata Yifan gemas. “Baik, kita mulai ya. Nomor satu—kantor?”

“ _Samusil_.”

“Kambing?”

“ _Yeomso_.”

“Buku?”

“ _Doseo._ ”

“Meja?”

“ _Tagja_. Uhm, _Laoshi_ , ini terlalu mudah, bagaimana kalau coba yang—“

Zitao ingin meminta Yifan untuk memberinya soal yang lebih susah alih-alih kosakata mudah a la anak SD begini. Tetapi Yifan terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan. “ _Wo ai ni_.”

“ _Saranghae._ ” Zitao menjawab refleks.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, melanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. “… _Wo ye_.”

“ _Na_ —“

Perkataan Zitao terputus. Dua pertanyaan terakhir yang ia ucapkan membuat Zitao malu. “ _Laoshi_ , kau sengaja ya?!”

“Sengaja apanya?”

“Sengaja membuatku mengucapkan _wo—_ “ ai ni _dan kau menjawabnya dengan_ wo ye. Itulah kalimat yang akan diucapkan Zitao, tetapi ia simpan saja dalam hati karena terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan secara blak-blakan. Ia yakin bahwa Yifan tahu mengenai perasaannya, namun Zitao belum seberani _itu_ untuk mengakuinya secara langsung. Tidak ketika dia sepengecut ini dan tidak ketika ia bahkan belum yakin bagaimana perasaan Yifan padanya.

Zitao menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng. “Lupakan saja.”

“Ho,” Yifan mengangkat alisnya, terlihat meremehkan. “Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan lagi.”

Zitao tidak merespon. Ujung telinganya memerah begitu pula dengan pipinya. Wu Yifan adalah guru yang tampan, tetapi kejam. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu hal ini sejak pertama kali menetapkan pandangannya pada sosok Wu Yifan yang elegan dan mempesona. _Seharusnya_.

“Zitao, ayo lanjutkan lagi.”

Pemuda ini masih tidak menjawab. Dengan demikian, Yifan memilih untuk menunggu. “Zitao,” panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Zitao pun menggeleng. Ia menatap Yifan dengan sorot marah. Memang Wu Yifan licik, mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini sementara ia tidak diberi kejelasan. Yifan pun hanya diam dan balik menatap Zitao tanpa takut, seolah menantang _‘mau bilang apa kau?’_.

Bibir Zitao bergetar saat mengucapkan hal ini. “… _Laoshi_ jahat.”

“Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku baik, Huang Zitao.”

Wu Yifan, yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi kemenangan. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Hingga Zitao pun bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang membuat dia menyukai pria ini?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Wo ai ni = aku cinta kamu  
> 2\. Wo ye = aku juga.
> 
> Ini hanya secuil kisah dari fanfic multichapter yang sedang saya persiapkan. Semacam sneakpeek, begitu. Daripada nanti saya post fictnya dan tak kunjung update, mendingan yang begini saja.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
